


廉价汽车旅馆的诅咒（The Curse of Cheap Motels）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 莱克斯又要结婚了，布鲁斯应该准时把他送去教堂，但是他有另一个计划。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 13





	廉价汽车旅馆的诅咒（The Curse of Cheap Motels）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curse of Cheap Motels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245738) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



***  
莱克斯有饮酒过量的问题；这问题的令人不安在于，他最终会落到廉价的汽车旅馆里，和一个叫芭比（Bambi）的人在一起。每次当他醒过酒来仔细一看的时候，会发现她要么和他的母亲一样年纪了，要么是一个男人，还有些时候亦男亦女。这一次，他没有急着睁开眼睛，当时根据他身边的一切都在震动来看，他必须得猜他是睡在那些有按摩功能的床上了，并且芭比愚蠢的给按摩机器喂了一打硬币。  
“感觉好点没？”  
莱克斯的眼睛猛地睁开了。他认得这个声音，如果他是以某种方式和布鲁斯韦恩一起躺在震动床上的话，这廉价汽车旅馆的诅咒也咒太大了。  
还好，令人高兴的是，震动床实际上是蝙蝠车。蝙蝠车在交通里悠然穿梭，而他躺在乘客座位上。  
“我对恐龙灭绝，或是小熊队从1908年以来都没有赢过世界大赛，或是别的什么你要对我长篇大论控诉的灾难不负任何责任。”正义联总是试图将一些坏事算在他的头上，这其中很大一部分实际上并不是他干的，尽管其中有一些坏事他在听闻后也觉得是些个好主意。  
布鲁斯笑了笑。“呵，很高兴看到你那宏伟的被迫害妄想没被几瓶酒浇灭。”  
莱克斯尽量让自己端正地坐在座位上。宿醉扰乱了他的平衡感。“你是要把我带回蝙蝠洞，在我的敏感部位动用橡皮软管和电极，以此来获取有关我的邪恶计划的信息吗？”  
布鲁斯扔给他充满投机意味的一瞥。“那的确听起来很有意思，但这次我不会。”  
“那我们要去哪里？”莱克斯问。当他的脑袋快要炸开时，要他有耐心实在是有点难。这会儿他闻起来就像公共男厕的地板。  
“如果我说’将我准时送到教堂’，你会想起点什么吗？”  
“你是音乐剧院的真正的朋友，布鲁斯，我一直都这样说。”  
蝙蝠侠不悦的皱眉使他发笑，然后他的头变得更加重了，这就变得不那么有趣了。“你有烈酒（hooch）吗？”他问，打开了放手套的箱子，在抓钩和反重力腰带之间淘来淘去。他还淘到了一些狗毛。  
布鲁斯扬起了眉毛。“烈酒，莱克斯？”  
他耸了耸肩。 “在斯莫威尔呆五年时间将对你的词汇产生影响。”  
“我确定我不应该这么做。”布鲁斯说，按了一个按钮，仪表盘上的一个面板向后滑动，后面轻巧地藏着莱克斯最喜欢的苏格兰威士忌。  
“总是对一切都做好了准备，我很佩服，布鲁斯。”他举起酒瓶，一口气就喝了三分之一。  
“你知道不知道，如果一个男人要在结婚前喝这么烂醉，他实在不应该结婚。”  
“胡说八道。”莱克斯坚持道，“我可是在所有的婚礼之前都喝这么烂醉的。”  
“我想说的就是这个。”布鲁斯反击道。  
莱克斯无视了他，挥了挥手道。“你难道没听说过极度紧张吗？”  
“你已经结过六次婚了，我以为你已经治愈紧张了。”  
“这是对我婚姻记录的嘲讽吗？”莱克斯冲他皱眉。“因为我运气从来就不好，你知道的。”  
“我只想指出你从上星期四旧开始喝酒了。”  
“第七次就能幸福了。”莱克斯兴高采烈地宣布，“这需要提早庆祝。”  
“你到底有没有对芭比·德·美第奇小姐（Miss Bambi De Medici）的背景做任何调查？”  
莱克斯在他上一次的结婚仪式上遇到的她。她不同于别的普通的芭比，她没有阴茎，在很长一段时间里都还得不到社会保障。这给他留下了深刻印象。他决定停止与命运作斗争，把这个芭比变成他自己的。  
“她来自一个很古老的家族，他们都是有教养的人，人脉豁达，并且丰富多彩。”  
“我认为你想要用的词是’臭名昭著'。”  
莱克斯继续说，好像什么都没有听到。“芭比在很早就失去了母亲，对此我们有共同点。”  
“她母亲去了疯人院，因为那个女人同时向几个国家的民众投毒。”  
“而且，当然了，芭比受过良好的教育。”  
“她的论文题目是：’卢克雷西亚·波吉亚：一种新的欣赏’。”  
莱克斯嘲笑道：“那什么都不能说明。”  
布鲁斯纠正他，“这意味着你要是不幸点的话，连蜜月都撑不过。”然后他又干巴巴地加了一句，“这和之前也没什么不同。”  
“我必须要求你不要诋毁我的新娘。”词语从他嘴里冒出来却变得很古怪。他感觉脑子里一片浆糊，每当他向外看时，世界似乎都变成了一个巨大的莫尔条纹。  
“是的，好吧，如果这次你有幸存活，我必须要求你不要再强迫我当你的伴郎了。这是一项不被感激的工作。并且真的，莱克斯，你是否想过你一直以来都娶错误的人是有理由的？”  
莱克斯斜倚在窗户上，他的视线逐渐变暗。他最后有自觉的想法是：比起结婚，橡皮软管和电极听起来更好。  
  
  
***  
当他再次醒来时，震动消失了，他的屁股下面又冷又硬。他很不乐意的想，也许他是躺在地上了。然后从他上方传来了两个声音。  
“首先，你药了他……”一个充满愤怒的声音在继续。  
这愤怒他非常熟悉。  
“是的，没错。”一个没有情绪的声音回话道，也很熟悉，“那样的话他更容易处理。”  
“……然后，你将他扔给了我。”  
“我以为你之前表示的很清楚你要自己清理自己的垃圾了，还是你想说，他不是你的问题了？”  
有人重重的叹了一口气。莱克斯竭尽全力朝着那个方向转过头去，但是他的脖子不听使唤。不过那没关系，因为克拉克冲他弯下腰来，替他节省了力气。“嘿，你的脑袋感觉如何了？”  
“就像有人在我脑袋里拆迁过了一样。”  
“行吧。”克拉克将一只手放在他的背后，“你可以怪你的好朋友布鲁斯。”  
“为什么有问题的总是苏格兰威士忌？” 他冲空气发问。  
然后他才意识到他正和克拉克进行合理的交流，这是他十多年前就放弃的习惯了。  
他紧紧皱起眉头，尽管他实在想要呕吐。“我不是全球变暖或是影响福克斯网络所做的决定的始作俑者。”  
通常，这时候克拉克就会开始数落他的种种犯罪行径，一直数到有一次他为了解决世界性饥饿难题而一不当心把自己分裂成了两个人。但这一次克拉克只是拍拍他的肩。“我知道，莱克斯，我们先进屋里去，行吧？”  
克拉克帮助他站起来，莱克斯终于看清了他们的位置。 黄色的房子。 谷仓。 白色的栅栏。  
“不。” 他重重地摇头。 “绝对不。”  
他很久都没有因为什么而恐惧了——他不记得上一次他感到恐惧是什么时候——但只是想到走进那所房子就让他觉得他会融化于虚无之中，就像绿野仙踪里西方的邪恶女巫可能对去水上乐园的提议做出的反应。  
“没关系。”克拉克告诉他，将他向前推。“没人在家。爸爸妈妈去探望我在得梅因的塞西尔姨妈。这就是为什么我在这里照顾农场。”  
“棒极了，我看你已经掌控住了局面。”布鲁斯以他习以为常的讽刺的口气对克拉克说，“如果你要是明天还没改变主意，我会在教堂里见你，莱克斯，”  
莱克斯转过头瞪了他一眼。“等着瞧看我还会不会找你做伴郎。”  
布鲁斯笑了一下，钻进车里，然后蝙蝠车就开走了。  
克拉克领着莱克斯走上台阶，然而莱克斯的胃里突然翻江倒海。他不确定到底那第十四杯玛格丽塔呢，还是布鲁斯放在他的威士忌里的东西，亦仅仅只是过去使他感到恶心。尽管他强自忍耐，他依然没能撑到卫生间，将六天的欢乐庆祝全部吐在了门廊上的一盆盆栽菊花里。  
“别担心。”克拉克告诉他，“妈妈本来也没有很喜欢这盆花。”  
莱克斯把头靠在门框上，紧闭双眼。 “你现在就杀了我吧。”  
“那可不是你妻子的工作吗？我可不想踩了别人的地盘。”克拉克的口气听起来满是莫名的挖苦。  
莱克斯竭尽全力站起来，尽可能让自己看起来有尊严，尽管他的致命敌人刚刚对着呕吐的他幸灾乐祸。“你真的想深入分析那些在我生命中伤害过我的人吗？”  
克拉克这会儿可有胆子低下头，看上去很愧疚。这新鲜极了。就好像狗会和猫一起躺下，共和党人将投票支持拉尔夫·纳德（Ralph Nader）。  
“来吧。”克拉克道，重新回到了现实里。 “让我们上楼，这样你就可以睡了。”  
“我得准时去教堂。”  
“我会保证你能准时。但首先，你先睡一觉。”  
克拉克帮着他上了楼，然后向走廊尽头的房间过去，但是莱克斯拒绝进门。“绝对不要。”不要克拉克的房间，现在不要，以后也不要。他打定主意把脚粘在地上。  
“你宁愿在爸爸妈妈的床上睡觉吗？”  
该死的克拉克。  
他让自己被拽了进去，并试图不看任何东西，试图让自己的脑袋什么也不想。  
“你想脱衣服吗？”克拉克问他，一点都没有帮他的意思。  
“不要。”莱克斯怒视他。  
“皮带也不要吗？合着带扣睡觉……是会在皮肤上留下印子的。”  
莱克斯将双臂交叉在胸前，看克拉克还敢不敢再说一遍。  
克拉克翻了个白眼。“行吧。将事情搞得不必要的复杂。这点你很擅长。”他将莱克斯的手臂从肩膀上放下。“做个好梦。”然后开始离开。  
“有钟吗？我要设一个闹钟。”  
克拉克摇了摇头。“我可以叫醒你。我会确保你准时到达那里。”  
“结婚典礼是在四点。”  
“行。”莱克斯隐隐听见克拉克这么说，但他不能确定。“我知道了。”然后克拉克就走了。  
莱克斯就只是站在那里，足足有五分钟，试图像他在商务谈判时盯着其他的CEO那样盯着那床。他一时不知道该怎么处理它，这件天真无邪的家具，在他二十出头那几年最热辣的幻想里扮演着至高无上的主角。哦，他到底是在骗谁呢？这十年它都扮演着主角。这是一张床。他告诉自己。没什么特别的。只是一张棉混纺床单和被太阳晒退了色的被子，上面还有一些令人不安的红色的滚边。  
他深吸了一口气，将被子拉开，然后钻了进去。他躺在那里，瞪着天花板。不，没有一丝刺痛。这是一场解脱，但却也是他人生中最糟糕的失望之一。有些事情不会消亡，不管你多么的希望它们会。  
过了一会儿莱克斯的眼睛闭上了，尽管他怀疑自己是否能真的睡着。  
  
  
  
***  
当他的眼睛再次睁开的时候，一池子阳光正照在地上，而他梦里的东西正在消散，只有一些片段还存留了一小会儿。玛莎穿着法国女仆的衣服，而他的父亲手上拿着一条马鞭。他快速将这画面从脑海里清除出去，并评估了自己的周遭。他的胃嗡嗡作响，但不是因为想要去厕所呕吐。脑袋里的疼痛也已经减轻到了只剩下一些无聊的搏动。他闻到了楼下飘来的一股咖啡的味道，有那么一会儿，世界看上去是那么的平静。  
他伸着懒腰起了床，然后注意到一叠衣服已经为他准备好了，运动裤和T恤衫，白色的运动袜，克拉克的东西。莱克斯避开了它们，它们承载了太多的他在这里住着的那几天的记忆了，记忆中借来的法兰绒衬衫和那之后几年他一直用来手淫的幻想。  
下楼后，他发现克拉克坐在厨房的桌子边读报纸。莱克斯看了一眼玛莎的红色的公鸡形状的钟，他眯起了眼睛，他可没看错吧。  
“已经两点了，克拉克。”他说，口气像是要打仗了。  
克拉克从报纸上抬起头。“哦，嘿，莱克斯。早上好。或者我想我应该说下午好。”  
莱克斯点了点脚。“这真是太卑鄙了——你保证了你会准时叫醒我的。现在已经两点了。就算我疯狂开车，回大都会也要花三个小时。然后我还要时间准备——”  
他抱怨到一半突然停住了，因为他看见了挂在门钩子上的衣服袋，衣服袋上印着他裁缝的标记，门边地上还放着一个手提箱，它看起来很像他第四任妻子给他的结婚礼物，就在她往他的汤里放防冻剂之前。  
“我早上飞去大都会帮你拿了。”克拉克解释说，“等你准备好了后，我会带你飞到教堂。你有充足的时间。”  
莱克斯瞪着他。他发誓他刚听见克拉克承认他是超人了，也许是宿醉影响了他的听力，因为克拉克不会这么做。  
“顺便再说一句。”克拉克继续道，就好像刚才他没有说什么震碎人耳朵的惊人之语，“你的管家说你应该将你身上的衣服烧了，因为如果你希望她帮你洗这衣服的话，她就不干了。”  
莱克斯试探地嗅了嗅他的腋下，然后做了个鬼脸。“我可能等下要像你借几根火柴了。好的管家是很难遇到的。”  
“如果我给你拿来的不够，你还需要别的什么，你列一张清单，我还可以飞回去拿。”  
克拉克又这么干了，抛撒真相就好像他每天都这么做一样。让莱克斯在多日宿醉醒来后的早上应对这样的事情，实在是太难为他了。  
“有咖啡吗？”他问。  
克拉克点了点头，站起身。“我来拿，你坐下，把这里当成你自己家。”  
他倒了一杯，递给莱克斯，然后踱到冰箱前，开始往外拿吃的。莱克斯感激地呡着咖啡，一边看克拉克煎起鸡蛋和培根，还有吐司面包。  
“我听说这对宿醉后的早上有帮助。”克拉克说，把盘子放在莱克斯面前。  
莱克斯点头表示赞赏，然后吃了起来。克拉克加入了他在桌边坐下，喝自己的咖啡，等莱克斯吃完，然后才开始进行不可避免的对话。  
“所以。”他说，在莱克斯将空盘子推开之后，“芭比·德·美第奇，嗯？”  
莱克斯没有直接回答。他很确定克拉克对此话题还有更多的——更多的——想要表达的想法。  
“你了解她吗，莱克斯？”克拉克听起来很生气。  
“我知道我所需要知道的一切。”他平静地回答。  
“比如说她是一个可怕的精神变态者？”  
“为什么每个人都觉得有必要诋毁我的新娘？”他愤慨地问，或说听上去近乎愤慨。  
克拉克的抓狂开始滑向愤怒。“因为她会杀了你！”  
莱克斯的手在空中不屑地挥了挥。“切！”  
“你怎么能这么瞎？”克拉克大声问。  
“那为什么你，以及布鲁斯，可以这么快就下结论？芭比在精神病院有几个不幸的亲戚，还有一些容易被误解的奖学金，然后你们就下了最糟糕的结论。”  
“她在她的住处有一座地牢，里面有搁板和铁娘子酷刑刑具，一个名副其实的锁链武器库，狼牙棒和匕首。还有她床头柜上放着的，她的睡前读物，《毒药通鉴》，以及《给女孩的为钱结婚指南》。”  
“芭比对中世纪武器有着浓厚的学术兴趣，并且文学上的口味也很广泛！并且，真的，克拉克，私闯民宅在这个州依然是重罪。”  
“我没有私闯民宅，莱克斯。”克拉克纠正他，“我用了我的——”他指了指自己的眼睛，“你知道的。”  
“我必须告诉你，克拉克，你这全新的直率真是令人不安。”  
克拉克耸了耸肩。“你知道。我知道你知道。实在没必要继续不承认下去。”  
“你以前可不是这样的。”莱克斯提醒他。  
“行吧，呃，在你的事情上，我的确做了点错事。”克拉克迎着他的目光，“我只是希望我们不必继续为它们付出代价了。”  
这就像是凯撒跨过卢比孔河的那个时刻，然而莱克斯选择了凯撒没有选择的，莱克斯选择了没有跨越那条跨过后就无法回头的线。  
他清了清他的嗓子，拉开椅子。“我最好开始准备了。就算是有超级速度空中飞行，我的时间也不多了。”  
克拉克坐在椅子里，向前倾身。“不要娶她，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯的样子就好像他什么都没听到。“我可以用一下浴室吗？”  
克拉克瞪着他，就好像他在等莱克斯再说一些别的什么似的，说一些更多的，但当莱克斯没有说的时候，克拉克低下了头，看着桌子。“你知道浴室在哪里。干净的毛巾在柜子里。”  
莱克斯拿了他的衣服，就往楼梯走去了。他半心半意的期望克拉克对他扔一些离别决裂的羞辱词句——那可是超人的专长——但克拉克只是沉默。  
  
  
  
***  
上楼后莱克斯锁上了卫生间的门，脱下衣服，他发现他的皮带的确在皮肤上留下了一些印记。他踏进淋雨间，在热水冲刷过他的身体时闭上眼睛。他的脑子里有太多思绪了，关于婚礼，关于婚姻。他可以勾勒出那画面，整个事件即将如何展开，从开始到末日般的结尾，一帧又一帧，所有的细节。他这些个妻子有一个共同的问题就是，她们都太容易预测了。他叹了口气，这叹气要是从别的男人嘴里出来，听上去很大程度上会像是接受挫败。  
他在淋浴间里呆了尽可能多的时间——有人要以为他是躲在里面了——然后他出来，腰里围了一块毛巾，打开了他的洗漱用品包。克拉克记得帮他带了牙刷。他刷着牙，看着镜子里的自己，就好像镜子里的人他不认识似的，一个决定从他脑中浮现。有些决定一旦做出了，就很难再撤回。  
有时候你不用过卢比孔河；卢比孔河自己会来找你。莱克斯需要为那场面穿正确的衣服。  
  
  
  
***  
这次他下楼的时候，克拉克正站在水槽边，凝视着窗外。“如果你准备好了。我就换衣服，然后我们可以——”他转过身，膛目结舌。  
这会儿你很难觉得自己是那个控制局面的人，因为你正穿着属于别人的大一号的衣服。事实上，莱克斯觉得穿着克拉克的“加油！乌鸦！”的T恤衫的自己像一个傻瓜。然而克拉克在看到这场景后脸色陡然柔和了下来，这让这一切变得可以忍受了。  
“你不准备去教堂了。”克拉克说，好像他不敢相信这是真的一样。  
莱克斯耸了耸肩。“怎么说呢，她本来就准备要杀我了。”  
克拉克的表情太赤裸了，这让这一瞬间变得尴尬起来，他们两人都不敢先下任何假设。  
“我有点困扰，克拉克，为什么你突然之间充满情意了？为什么突然之间讲出你的秘密，就好像和我分享它们也没什么大不了似的？为什么是现在？我的工作人员是不是忘了告诉我我们之间有什么我不知道的休战约。”  
这次轮到克拉克耸肩了。“我不知道为什么是现在，莱克斯。只是——你变老了，然后你开始用不同的目光看待事物。慢慢的，你逐渐积累了一些认识，然后有一天你回顾过去，看着不再拥有的关系，心想：’哎，我真的把那关系搞砸了’。”  
如果克拉克的坦白还不够令人吃惊，它却让莱克斯也做出了相似的坦白。“我也是搞砸的一方。”他轻声说，然而在肯特家厨房黄油色的寂静里，它却是那么响亮。  
克拉克的表情像是因此而如花朵般绽放开来，莱克斯几乎没有时间来应对克拉克那令人心碎的表情，克拉克就合上了两人之间的距离，将莱克斯的脸捧在他的手心里。曾经的每一晚，莱克斯都会想象亲吻十五岁的克拉克的场景，幻想克拉克会有多么的狂热和笨拙，想像莱克斯会如何引导他，教他，他的每一份触摸都是完美的轻柔。这个吻和那些幻想都不一样。克拉克已经很久很久不再是那个男孩了，他的手臂将莱克斯拢在怀里，就好像他确切的知道自己在做什么，知道自己想要什么，熟练且自信。这亲吻里甚至有一些超人的部分，因为超人不过是克拉克长大后的样子，而莱克斯发现自己一点也不介意。  
当莱克斯终于退开一点的时候，他满心想要坦白。“我没有使极地的冰盖加速融化，也没有推翻土耳其斯坦政府。但是那个人为抬高黄金价格的事情——嗯——”  
克拉克对他咧嘴一笑。“我知道，莱克斯。”  
他捧着莱克斯的脸，又给了他一个吻。莱克斯睁着眼，就好像这么近距离的看克拉克可以帮助他了解到底发生了什么似的，克拉克宽恕了他，接受了那个真实的他。世界即将走向何方？  
克拉克抱住他，就好像他能感到莱克斯脑中的恐惧似的，他贴着莱克斯的肩膀喃喃自语。“我想你了。”这声音哽咽了。而莱克斯能感觉到他自己的喉咙也哽住了。  
他试图转换话题。“你晓得，布鲁斯一定会为此表现得令人难以忍受的得意的。”  
克拉克点头，他的眼睛仍然闪着泪光。“我知道。”  
这三个字他们之间徘徊了片刻，比平常更沉重。对于他们就此将何去何从依然有很多未解的问题。  
“答应我一件事，克拉克。”  
他拉起莱克斯的手。“当我们结婚的时候，我一定不会试图杀死你，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯感到愉悦的震惊感冲刷了他的全身，和克拉克结婚！  
他倾身再次亲吻克拉克。“我本来是想说，’不要再把我和你父母的床’放在一句句子里，不过你说的也行得通。”  
  
  
-END-


End file.
